


Jack, the Novice Cook

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [73]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: Jack cooks his first hot meal
Series: Prompt Challenges [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814





	Jack, the Novice Cook

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This was written for [10prompts](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/10prompts/). The prompt was Cooking. ([Table](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/love_sacrificed/1193.html))  
> 2\. This was written back in 2013 or earlier and I finally got around to posting it.

As a time traveller with more than enough credits, he never had the need to cook for himself. Even in the TARDIS there had been plenty of ready-made meals courtesy of the in build replicator or Rose whenever the urge to cook grabbed her.

Now, stranded in 1869 with little of the current currency available, he couldn’t afford to buy cooked meals. He had to take care of cooking his food himself. The time agency had ill prepared him for that task. He was just fortunate that he had found a place to stay, even if it was a hovel by his standards. After a week of living on bread and cheese, he finally dared to approach the primitive stove that also worked as his oven to heat the room. It didn’t even work with electricity. In the past week, he had already become proficient at lighting the fire. Now he would try cooking soup in the one pot he had managed to acquire.

It was a good thing that his wrist strap did contain a cookbook. Carefully, he set out to cut the vegetables as instructed. It was a good thing Rose had made him help her every now and then, as he at least knew how to interpret the instructions because of it.

One after the other, he added his vegetables to the boiling water, stirring every now and then.

Finally, after about half an hour, he was done and the vegetables were soft enough to eat.

He wasn’t sure if it was the way food normally tasted in this time or if he made a mistake, but the soup didn’t taste like he had expected it to. Still, it was the first dish he had cooked. It wasn’t too bad, filling enough and best of all – finally some hot food.

He still had some time left to perfect it until he found Rose and the Doctor. They just had to come to Cardiff at some point in time.


End file.
